The Fall Circle
by BVtBear
Summary: Somehow, all the layers between them were starting to fall apart and Rukia couldn’t help but to worry where all of it would lead them. One shot.


**The Fall Circle**

**Rating: R, for sex.**

He had done it again, ignoring her words.

It infuriated her sometimes and she questioned whether his most recent decision also fell into the case.

But then again, she believed that this time he had a point.

No regrets.

While before they had been wary and cared only for each other's happiness –what was the point if they would never see each other again? Now the argument was moot. She had destroyed the thought the moment she came back to him again. So he ignored her words, her fears, and threw caution to the winds.

At times she wondered if they were somehow mimicking nature…gradually exposing themselves to one another…

The nights were becoming colder. He had now gotten into the habit of using blankets instead of nothing. She kind of liked it. It felt like they had enclosed themselves into their own private world, where she lived off his breath and he lived off hers.

His mouth was at her shoulder, gently pressing against her skin and making her shudder. She only placed a small kiss near his temple, and bypassing the hand that was palming her breast, starting playing with the edge of his boxers –she quickly noticed his reaction to the touch.

She smiled. Could she steal a quick feel of him before he pushed her hand away? She tried and jumped in surprise when he bit her in return.

"Hey," she liked hearing the sound of his voice so close to her ear. He sounded a bit husky. "Do you want to try something a little different?"

She threw him a curious look. "Different? In what way?"

He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo!!" She tried to hide her embarrassment by slapping his arm. "You want me to try something like that?!"

He laughed and nodded; his eyes showing her something that she had rarely seen. He was being playful. "Aa. I don't think it's as bad as you make it sound. And," he leaned in to give her a thorough kiss. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She couldn't stop herself from blushing. With a slight nod, she allowed herself to be coaxed onto her hands and knees.

She didn't know what to think of it. The position felt so unfamiliar, she realized she had been used to making love with him above her: his body covering and warming her, being able to see him and touch him –she didn't know what to expect now. And as if he knew what she was thinking, he kissed her shoulder again and murmured a few encouraging words.

Without further warning, he thrust into her. She let out a startled yell, the sound slipping into a moan as he set a steady pace.

She didn't feel right.

Not until he moved a free hand from her hips and placed it under her body, touching her like he used to. And not until he kissed her again, his heavy pants landing on her throat.

His lips dropped along her spine and instinct told her to move. Her hips pushed against him and his reaction was immediate. One hand roughly fondled her breast, the other tightened the grip on her hip, and something else altogether howled at them to move faster –they were getting close….

The tightening low in her stomach suddenly released, knocking the air out of her lungs and stunning her into silence. Behind her, she could hear Ichigo swearing loudly before dropping down right next to her.

For a moment, the loudest sound in the room was her heartbeat. And then:

"That was-that was," the satisfaction in his eyes told her that his brain was too muddled for words. With the back of his hand he wiped the sweat off his brow. "That was definitely different."

She nodded. Her body still throbbed from it.

"But that was good, right?"

Rukia thought about it. It felt like it had been her first time again. It was the closest she could get to explaining what Ichigo had made her feel just then. And instead of trying to explain it to him, she only agreed.

When she thought about it, later on, she wondered what they were doing. Somehow, all the layers between them were starting to fall apart and Rukia couldn't help but to worry where all of it would lead them. Every time they did something different, all the looks and touches and words, she could only feel like they were starting over again –another first time. But then she looked outside and she could see it in nature and she realized it was _everywhere_. Mother Nature did it every year.

Start over again and make something more beautiful.


End file.
